


Bikinis

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim muses on Blair's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikinis

## Bikinis

by Pink Dragon

Author's website:  <http://pinkdragon456@aol.com>

Not mine, yours, or ours. They'd have a lot better sex life if they were.

Just a little quickie <g> not betaed. 

* * *

**BIKINIS**

Sandburg in his underwear. I never would have dreamed how hot the guy was in just his underwear till we started sleeping together. 

See, a long time ago I discovered that women love men in boxers. I really don't get it, but that's not the point. Women hate tighty whiteys and love soft, cotton boxers. Not to mention silk. But I digress. 

Sandburg in his underwear is a real sight to see, I'm tellin' you. He doesn't wear tighty whiteys, or even boxers. He wears these little, soft cotton bikini underwear and he is sexy as hell in them. Dark red, or light blue, or my favorite, dark blue that match his eyes. They hug the cheeks of his ass, and stop just below that sweet hollow of his lower back that he loves to have sucked. They mold themselves around his cock, leaving nothing, yet leaving everything, to the imagination. They stretch slightly against the weight of his balls, cupping them close to his body. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. 

My very favorite way to melt Sandburg, (and believe me, that guy can MELT) is to stand him in front of me, get him undressed down to those sexy bikinis, then slide my fingertips under his balls, and just hold their weight there, just on the ends of my fingers. Then I run my thumb down the length of his cock, which by then is trying mightily to peek out the waistband of said bikinis. 

About this time he's starting to moan. And melt. So my other hand goes around to that tight little ass of his. And the bikinis and the ass are just the right size to fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. So I give the bikinis and the ass a little squeeze. And rub the tips of my fingers back and forth under his balls, lifting and rolling them gently, and scratching my nails against the fabric, over and over. I curl my fingertips back behind them and pull my hand away from him, pulling his balls out away from his body. Then I squeeze. 

By this time the Little Chief is hard as a rock, and if it's not peeking out the top of Blair's bikinis, I give it a little nudge, so I can see the head of his cock sticking out the waistband. Blair is pretty much begging by now, so I drop to my knees and suck his cock into my mouth. I pull his bikinis down just far enough that I can get all of his cock out, not his balls, just his cock. Then I curl my hand back behind his balls and keep stroking them, back and forth, occasionally bouncing them lightly against my fingertips. 

Blair is panting softly now, gripping my shoulders and thrusting slowly into my mouth. So I stop moving my fingers against his balls and just let the motion of him fucking my mouth slide his balls back and forth against my hand, the fabric of his bikinis causing friction against the tender skin there. He's staring down at me, eyes wide, while he fucks my mouth, his hair in a wild tangle around his head, and when he's almost there I slide my hand between his legs and rub one finger and the fabric of his bikinis against his tight little hole and then he's coming, emptying himself into my mouth, his head thrown back, eyes closed, crying my name. I keep rubbing and squeezing till he's done coming and he melts against me, crumpling onto the floor next to me. 

I give his balls one last little rub, pull his bikinis back up over his softened cock, give it a little pat, wrap him up in my arms and hold him tight till he comes back to himself. He's curled against my chest, arms wrapped around me, and finally he looks up at me and grins. He says, "You just really fucking love my underwear, don't you, man?" 

And I kiss him, and say, "No, Blair, I really fucking love YOU." And he grins back at me with a smile that I hope lights my life forever. 

fin 

* * *

End Bikinis by Pink Dragon: pinkdragon456@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
